Transformers prime - The rescue
by TheBossbot
Summary: One shot about Optimus saving his sister


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they are owned by Hasbro; I do not own Sapphirius she is owned by Duongngoclinh and used with permission.

Requested one shot by Duongngoclinh

Transformers Prime – The rescue

Sapphirius was an Autobot flier; her colors a rich sky blue her optics sky blue but when she was hurt or in a bad mood they turned into a deep rich blue. Sapphirius was a kind femme; who was strong, brave, smart, and serious; who always would be faced with dangerous problems when she tended to be alone.

And today was no exception; she was in her vehicle mode which was a HAWX- F-14-ISAF; and she soared above the clouds. That is, until she was fired upon by Megatron; who was not about to give up the chance to capture Optimus Prime's sister.

Megatron fired at the sky blue femme causing her to crash land on a remote area on Earth.

...

Autobot base in Jasper Nevada...

"Optimus, I am picking up your sister's energon signature; she is injured and I am also picking up Megatron's signature." Ratchet said.

"Slag it, alright get a lock on her signal and open the ground bridge." Optimus said as he transformed as Ultra Magnus also went with his leader and prime.

Where Megatron and Sapphirius are; Megatron had several Vehicons arrive as well. Sapphirius glared at Megatron her anger and fear both had risen.

"Sapphirius you seem to get into a lot of trouble, don't you? First with Unicron capturing you and then now with me capturing you, you are a very clumsy Autobot, aren't you? You are nothing like your brother, that's for sure." Megatron said.

Megatron glanced up to see a ground bridge and his enemy and the commander of the Wreckers charged out of the ground bridge; as Megatron snarled.

"Get them, now!" Megatron ordered.

Megatron set his sights on Sapphirius once more; his blood red optics shined with hatred as he went to reach for his prize captive.

"Megatron, get away from her!" Optimus snarled as he jumped and tackled the warlord as they both engaged each other in a furious battle.

However, as Ultra Magnus was heaving his hammer at the Vehicons high above the clouds was Thundercracker; and he was trying to protect his sparkmate and her brother. He fired on the Vehicons taking out quite a few of them shocking Ultra Magnus.

Megatron glanced up as he pushed Optimus off of his body; and he saw Thundercracker and he snarled.

"You traitor I will have your spark for this!" Megatron roared as Optimus took the chance and punched Megatron in his face plate sending the mighty warlord flying against a huge boulder smashing it.

"Ratchet, we require a ground bridge now!" Optimus ordered.

Optimus didn't let up on Megatron, he fought him enough to slightly weaken him and then he ran back to his sister. He picked her up, and he and Ultra Magnus ran into the ground bridge.

Optimus had seen that the mech who helped them was a Decepticon; and knew it was Thundercracker one of Starscream's Trine.

"Thundercracker saved us, would you care to elaborate on why, Sapphirius?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"No, not really," she said as Optimus shook his head.

"He obviously cares for you, so what I want to know is are you dating him...Yes or no?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"Are you going to go all ballistic, Optimus?" Sapphirius asked.

Optimus frowned; when he placed her on one of the medical berths.

"I do not go ballistic, Sapphirius." Optimus said.

"Oh yes, you do." she answered.

"I do not," Optimus answered.

"Oh yes, you do and I can prove it," she challenged.

Optimus folded his servos over his chest plates then; and his sister gulped back a bit her brother could be intimidating when he wanted to me.

"Okay, well anyway; Thundercracker treats me well. And I think he might want to defect; he's talked about it anyway." she said.

Optimus pondered her words then.

"Well, I will consider it because he saved us out in battle today." Optimus said as she hugged her brother.

"Thank you, Optimus," Sapphirius said. "You're just a big teddy bear at spark," she said as Optimus frowned.

"Alright, but no telling the others I am a softie or a big... What did you call me?" Optimus asked.

"Teddy bear," she said.

"Yes," Optimus said as Sapphirius smiled and hugged him tightly he was her protector her big brother!


End file.
